goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bob Duncan Experience
| image = Rico-rodriguez-good-luck-charlie-400.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = 218 | broadcast = 48 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Samantha Silver | director = Bob Koherr | us = August 28, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |number = 22|airdate = August 28, 2011|previous = Termite Queen|next = Ditch Day}} After accidentally breaking the one and only record made by Bob's old band, PJ gets the Bob Duncan Experience back together. Emmett tells Teddy that she said she would go to the Homecoming Dance with him if he didn't have a girlfriend. Teddy then tries to find another girl for him, so she doesn't have to go. Gabe and his friend Leo make a lemonade stand, but Leo starts an arguement when Gabe is unable to divide up a quarter equally and keeps the leftover 'penny', deciding to start up his own stand. They turn their lemonade stands into a competition against each other. Episode Summary After accidentally breaking the one and only record made by Bob's old band, PJ gets the Bob Duncan Experience back together. PJ also learns the real reason why the band broke up. Meanwhile, Emmett proves to Teddy that she had promised to be his date to the Homecoming Dance in elementary school, so Teddy tries to hook him up with the new girl. Gabe and his friend Leo (Rico Rodriguez) make a lemonade stand, but when Gabe cannot split the profits equally and keeps the keeps the single penny left over Leo decides to compete for business after a falling-out over the profits. End Credits Leo and Gabe are deciding how is called the Guacamole stand if "Gabe and Leo" or "Leo and Gabe" until they decide it could whatever after they dead. Songs *Rocky mountain chick (The Bob Duncan Experience) Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Leo: Why do you get to keep the quarter?! Gabe: Uh fine. (Gabe splits the quarter into 12 cents each) Leo: Why do you get to keep the penny!? Gabe: I'm the brains of this operation. Leo: Well, I'm the eye candy! Background Information *When The Bob Duncan Experience is about to play at Gabe's Lemonade Grand Stand, Bob calls out into the microphone "Good afternoon, Edgewood Drive!" thus we learn the name of the road on which the Duncans live. We also know their house number is 358 from the numerous scenes on their front porch. Production Information * Continuity *In the scene where Emmett is showing Teddy the video of them as kids, the actress playing young Teddy is writing with her right hand. The actress who plays adult Teddy, Bridgit Mendler, is left handed. Errors *Teddy is left handed but in the video of her "promising" Emmett to go to the dance, she was writing with her right hand. *When Playing "Rocky Mountain Chick", PJ plays it perfectly, but he has never heard his dad play that song, so he wouldn't know the tune or cords on the guitar to the song. Its possible Bob taught PJ the cords off camera. Allusions *The Bob Duncan Experience is a parody of The Jimi Hendrix Experience. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Rico Rodriguez as Leo * Taylar Hender as Young Teddy * Daylon Adkinson as Young Emmett References *Link = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6IW03AUxAo& Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes